Vampires in the Holocaust
by Locintania
Summary: 2 Vampires; Axel and Truman get caught by the Nazi's. Or, rather, they let themselves be caught. They're on a mission, which involves a poor Jewish girl, Annora. Annora's family was taken from her, so she is alone in the camp.
1. Chapter 1: Annora

**The year is 1940 in Germany. We are on a Wagon on the way to a Concentration camp. There are many people, all families, except for three people. Two pale, brunette and blonde boys, and one scared, lonely brown-haired girl who got seperated from her family by the Nazi's. The two boys with excedingly good looks took special attention to this girl, staring intently at her with their black eyes. They occasionally wisper to each other. She is Annora. The blonde is Axel, and the brunette one is called Truman.**

**Annora POV**

It's cold. I'm shivering in what very little clothes I have on. The Nazi's are so cruel to us, they treat us like animals. This facade won't fool the others for long, I hope. They're all under the horrible spell. I know, they did it to me. They raided my home, killed my youngest brother; Emmett. They stole the rest of my family away from me. Now, I'm stuck on this horrible train leading to death. There are others on the train, alone. At least, that's what it appears. There are two boys across the small space. Their wispers frighten me, as they haven't taken their eyes off me since the journey started, as far as I can tell.

My stomach growls in an ache for food. That's what I haven't been given in 3 days, or what my mind feels is an eternity. the snow falling in from the roof will not suffice as soup and water forever. No matter what the Nazi's say, we are not animals, and we are not disposable.

I just looked over to the two boys again, and I notice while the others are thin, starving, and shaking, they are strangly the same as when they got here, looking well fed, in good shape, with the exception of their eyes, which have bruises under them. They also don't seem tired in the slightest.

The train comes to an abrubt stop, and moments later, we hear a gun knock against the door menicingly, though no one knows why, it's not like we are gonna go get the door. The Nazi opens the door and counts heads.

"Don't move from where you sit, unless you wish to be shot! Anyone injured may go to the hospital train. The others, you will stay seated for someone to come get you." He walked away after his sharp commands. No one moved to go to the hospital. We know we would be killed if we were sick. The two boys didn't even flinch as the doors slammed shut once more, their eyes constantly fixated on me.

Soon, someone reopened the door and led us to a baren, sandy, harsh camp. There were buildings, and prisoners. There was a fense seperating the camp, one for boys, and one for girls, I assumed. I silently followed the parade of wailing girls, as they seperated from their loved ones. They should've heard my crys, witnessed my wails for my family, then they wouldn't cry for their own lucky fate.

We were led into a building practically empty of anything, except bunks, and some people, clad in black and white prisoner jumpsuits. I knew instantly we would soon look like them, skeletons trapped in our own skin. I spit on the snow-covered ground in disgust.

The ones in charge told us to strip to our bare skin and head to a room, where they brutally chopped off our locks with a knife. We were given prison clothes like the rest, and our normal clothes were taken, and raided by the Nazi soldiers for any valuables. Even from the begining, life here seemed bleak. No, not life. Imprisonment was a better word. And bleak was an understatement. I wished I had just died on the train ride here, so as not to slowly die, as I was now. I could feel it inside of me, death. It was already trying to take me. Slow, that was it's plan. It planned to slowly take me for its own, only affecting a small part of me at a time. Dragging it out, so that when I was finished, I wouldn't be suprised, because I would be begging for it, to end the pain, which I knew was only possible through death.

Coming to this conclusion, I searched around for any weapon, anything deadly. I wanted it to be fast and sure, so that I wouldn't just injure myself, and make things harder. I saw around me wood. Lots and lots of wood. Unfortunately not enough to kill myself, just injure me. I'd have one hell of a headache when I woke up, not helping one bit. I ran my fingers through my short, rough hair. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as the real reality hit me.. I won't make it out of here with anything if I do. They will torture me, and break me. I had no doubt that they would.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

_**Chapter 2**_

**Her.** It was her. She was perfect. Our plan revolved around her. Annora, that's what we heard her name was. She was cold, alone, and willing to die. And that was all Axel and I needed. The only problem was that we were put in seperate camps. Sure we could sneak out, but if the Nazi's caught us, they would shoot, and when it didn't work, they would find us out too soon. We would need to be super sneaky.

Our plan was to bring down Hitler's camps. I could smell the death from when I first entered the country. Sure, maybe we could bring them down by ourselves, if we really tried. But we would have to dress up as girls to do it, so it's best if we found a girl who had nothing to lose, except her life, one which was doomed. So, basically, Annora. We followed the slow crowd into the boy's camp and went through the nessisary procidures of becoming weak and humiliated. Luckily, my hair and Axel's was short enough, so they didn't have to cut it, because, like our skin, our hair is now super strong, and super hot!

We were given prison garb, which was a light, black and white striped jump suit. I knew the human's would suffer so much, and it practically killed me inside. The sooner we did this, the better.

"Truman, see that hole in the fence there?" Axel whispered to me. My eyes scanned the fence, and found nothing.

"Um, no, Axel, do _you _see a hole in the fence?" I tried to make it sound like I was questioning his sanity. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean the one under the fence, near the ground!" I looked again, and saw it, it was infestmal, but we could dig a hole under it and fill it up again before sunrise. "Dude, we so totally PWN!!!" I laughed for a few minutes, and then I saw the Nazi's eyes, and I laughed again. Then they threatened to shoot me, so I quit, but I saw Axel stick out his toungue at one when his back was turned. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, again.

We finally got to our building, and when I say that, I mean only that. That it was nothing but a building, the only other thing in it was a few wooden planks and blankets. Man, they must _really _not like Jewish people. Not only was this going to be challenging, it would the most boring thing I have ever done, ever, and I've been alive for some time, as you might already have guessed.

"Truman, what are we going to do? This is gonna be so boring! I mean, they expect us to weaken, and you know we won't! Plus, I'm really thirsty, and I bet you are, too." He whined to me. I thought it over, because it was the same thing I was worried about.

"We'll feed at night to people who we ask want to die, I know that it's not the best way to feed, but it's all we can do. We want to help these people, not make it worse! Remember that." I told him with a stern look. Axel was the same human age as me, but I was several centuries older than him, Axel was only made in the Civil War. I had been made in the year 1409. That was a great year for Germany, there was a few hundred people here, because it was not really a country yet. Everyone got along, and I met some of the finest people since Britan's Fine People convention. Those were some crazy times.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm going to die," Axel said in the most depressing tone and fell back on his plank."AGAIN!"

"Look, just calm down, we'll think of something to do, surely the Nazi's will put us to work." I was pretty sure that gave him some help. I mean, goodness, we were in a freaking death camp, how calm could I get him? The answer; not very!! C'mon! Wake up, people!!

(HAHA, bet you didn't expect the chaper to end like that!)


	3. Chapter 3 Changed

_**Chapter 3- Truman**_

That night, around 2:37 AM, Axel and I snuck under the fence, and into the girls' camp. We had memorized Annora's scent on the train, so we could track her down easier. She was in the third building we passed by. Our footsteps were fast and silent as we made our way over to her plank. I picked her up and carried her to an old abandoned shack about 40 miles away. Axel and I had much debate about who would change her. I had better control, but he was better looking, and we decided that we needed her too much to chance it, so I did it.

The blood was so delicious, and after a week after none, I was having a hard time controlling my instincts. All I could think about was the warm, juicy goodness flowing out of this neck. I was completely detached from everything else, until she screamed.

That was when Axel hit me over the head with a plank of wood, and I regained my senses. We bandaged her neck while she screamed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU BIT MY STINKING NECK!!"

I have to admit, she was glorious when she was angry. It lit up her face, and her brown hair when in every direction, and it was like she was underwater. It was like the green in Annora's eyes set on fire.

Axel explained everything so I didn't have to, and I could go get better control over myself. I ran out in the open German countryside, and I just ran. I ran until I couldn't see anything but open fields in every direction, and I lay down and just looked at the sky. I saw everything, and everything was beautiful. I kept thinking about Annora, and how much I wanted things to turn out good. The only other thing I was worried about was her newborn attitude. I wanted her to eat Nazi soldiers, not scrawny humans. Maybe we should wait until everyone in the camp is skin and bones, besides the Nazi's, so she won't be interested in them. That would work.

Just then, a piercing scream faintly reached my ears, and I knew I should head back. I was sure that the camp wouldn't hear her. When I got there, I was taken aback. Annora was completely still, and she didn't move at all. I couldn't make out a heartbeat, and she had stopped breathing, and, unconsciously, so did I.

_**Annora **_

I was asleep until I saw that I was no longer in the concentration camp. I figured it was a dream, so I didn't do anything. I couldn't tell how I was moving so fast that there was wind in my ears, blocking everything else. I looked up and saw the face of the boy on the train, the one that kept looking at me. I suppose I thought about it too much, and it went to my subconscious. This was funny, because usually I dream about my family, which was creeping into my mind quite a bit lately.

We went into a shack that appeared deserted, and the brunette boy laid me down on a table, and him and the blond one argued over who would "change me", whatever that meant. I found out that the boys names were Axel (blond), and Truman (brunette). They decided that Truman would do it, and he leaned down over me and bit my neck.

That was when the pain hit me. I started screaming and thrashing, and I knew this wasn't a dream. I hurt. A lot. There was a burn searing through my entire body, and it really hurt! After a while, I think I screamed really loud, and then it was too much for my body to handle, and I fell under. Under what, I couldn't tell you, but all I knew was, I was gone, and the flames were too.


End file.
